doll_eyefandomcom-20200223-history
Mystery Burns
Mystery is an Oriental Longhair cat that is going to be the main antagonist of Doll Eye. He is an old Original Character of Sleepykinq. He suffers from a fictional illness, that turns his organs black along with many other effects. Appearance Mystery is a tall purple cat that has a beard, he has a white chest and face, both of his ears have two darker shades of purple stripes on them. He has black eyebrows, his left eye is a doll eye that's colored green with an X in the middle, while his right eye is blue. the sclera of his 'eyes' is yellow. He has a long tail with darker shades of purple stripes and long dark purple hair. He wears a ragged lab coat with his belt on top of it, a grey crop top with multiple stains as well, a torn red tie, black gloves, black jeans, and black shoes. As a child, he wore short black overalls, a white buttoned long-sleeved shirt with a black bow tie and black shoes. Both of his eyes were still present, unlike him as an adult. His hair was also tied in a ponytail. Personality |-|Mystery= Mystery most of the time, has a smile on his face and maintains a highly energetic and happy personality. He tends to be really childish, loud, and silly most of the time. He often uses "childish" terms to describe things. However, behind this fake personality, he is perverted, as he makes jokes about unsuitable topics. He is also very manipulative; using other people around him as tools to get what he wants. He seems to be addicted to harming others to the point where he drives his victims to suicide to satisfy himself. He tends to lie a lot and show off a smug demeanor. Mystery's personality has several layers which combine with each other at other times. Mystery is unable to feel emotions most of the time due to the multiple tragedies he faced earlier in his life. He wants to feel something and tries to feel through pain, sex, and sugar. Though, his great hatred for his father and extreme fear of tight/confined places (Claustrophobia) are possible exceptions. Mystery pretends to be idiotic ''by doing certain acts that can be considered as disgusting or stupid. But he only does this to fool others into thinking he's stupid to catch them off guard when he does something "''intelligent". When bored, Mystery stalks other people so he can analyze and study their lives, this may be one of his methods for figuring out weaknesses and limits of a specific person. When bored, Mystery stalks other people so he can analyze and study their lives |-| Jeremy (Childhood) = Jeremy is often very serious when it comes to talking with other people and is not afraid to show to others what he thinks of certain topics. Jeremy rarely expresses emotions or even feel emotions. Jeremy is also very cautious because he is not very fond of social interaction and sees other people as a possible threat to him. Jeremy is also highly obedient to his parents, and he doesn't want to be defined as a rebel. Even though it might not be evident, he cares about the people he is close to. He doesn't want to disappoint them and tries to cheer them up if possible. Jeremy is also interested in photography and likes to take pictures of different things. He wants to be a model like his mother, Lilly, but Arthur doesn't want to hear about it for unknown reasons. Early Life Mystery had an unusual childhood, he rarely went outside of his house and rarely interacted with people. He never had any friends, excluding Mago. A doll that was given to him by his parents. He had developed an unusual attachment to the doll and started treating the doll as an actual person. His parents were also highly strict, telling him that watching television was bad, freedom was dangerous, and other statements that highly impacted his social behavior. Possibly later on in his life, people started telling him to smile more since Jeremy rarely smiled. His parents greatly cared about image, and by seeing his doll, Mago, always smiling, he started to do the same. He started to smile most of the time even if he didn't have a reason to. However, at some point, his father, Arthur, started abusing him and Lilly. Locking him in his room for prolonged times until he was allowed to go out, and verbally abused him whenever Arthur was disappointed in him. He had developed his claustrophobia due to his father locking him up in his room repeatedly. He had started to hate and fear his father at the same time because of his abusive behavior. Which is most likely the reason why he hates his father and stays away from him even at current day. It's estimated that he "snapped" at one point in his life where he started to rebel against his parent's orders and develop a mentally unstable state. Currently, he lives in an abandoned hospital with Mago. Relationships Rex Cryex Rex is Mystery's husband, both Rex and Mystery adore each other and treasure each other. Both also like to make each other happy and give gifts to each other. Mystery is very protective around Rex and considers Rex as his territory, Mystery also often teases Rex by doing several things that sexually trigger Rex. Mystery also claims that if Rex never existed, Mystery would never find happiness. However, Mystery is also adulterous committing to other relationships while currently married. Mago Main Article: Mago Mago is a doll Mystery owns ever since he was young and kept it until now, however, the doll isn't in good condition. He seems to have an obsession with it and previously liked it in a romantic way. Mystery claims that Mago is his best friend and that Mystery is the only one who can hear him. Mago also may have slightly influenced Mystery causing him to drastically change his personality throughout his life. Mystery says that Mago can be rude at times, sometimes calling him names and claiming that he doesn't care about Mystery. Mystery seems to be overprotective over Mago to the point where he doesn't allow anyone else to touch him. Arthur Burns Main Article: Arthur Burns Mystery has a great distaste towards his father, Arthur. It's known that Arthur verbally abused Mystery when he was just a child, causing him to become scared of Arthur. Currently, Mystery tries to forget about Arthur as mentioned in the personality section, he avoids any interaction that involves him and claims that he is evil. Lilly Burns Main Article: Lilly Mystery most likely only interacted with his mother, Lilly, when he was a child. Mystery was always emotionless and insensitive, so Lilly would barely get something back from all the effort used to take care of him and offering the best she could despite business consuming most of her time. Regardless of his emotionless nature, he always felt safe around Lilly. Mystery's relationship with Lilly Jeremy also looked at Lilly as a role model, and he started to inhabit feminine traits. His father, Arthur, highly disapproved of him inhabiting these traits. Trivia * Mystery has a Tumblr ask/roleplay blog ask-mystery-burns ** Mystery also has another ask/roleplay blog but in this one, he is a child. ask-jeremy-burns * Mystery was homeschooled when he was much younger. Mystery was homeschooled when he was much younger. * Mystery is mentally unstable and hallucinates a lot, hallucinations usually contain bright colors/childish imagery fused with extremely disturbing/graphic objects or people. * Mystery has an illness that causes his organs to turn black, and it hurts him a lot. The symptoms can be read in this Tumblr post. * It is said that Mystery had gotten his Claustrophobia from his father Arthur locking him in his room for prolonged times. It is said that Mystery had gotten his Claustrophobia from his father Arthur locking him in his room for prolonged times * In Sleepykinq's Life Letters Meme, there is an unlisted video link hidden in the meme and the bottom of the video description. The video contains a secret message, the message of the video is most likely linked to Mystery, reversing the audio will reveal a message about Anesthesia awareness. The message is taken from A Wikipedia page about Anesthesia Awareness. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anesthesia_awareness#Background *Mystery was taught how to sew at a very young age. Mystery was taught how to sew at a very young age. *Mystery eats bugs, and they appear in his blood. He also eats spider egg sacs, and many of the bugs he eats die inside of him. These bugs also usually exit his body in random openings. *Mystery has several joke nicknames mainly used by fans and sometimes even Sleepykinq himself. Some of the most popular are 'Moisty' and 'Mr. Long Teeth'. *Mystery sometimes gets into arguments with himself. It usually gets aggressive and bloody. *Mystery's handwriting contains hearts replacing periods, and dots in the exclamation points and question marks. He thinks its cute. Mystery's handwriting contains hearts replacing periods, and dots in the exclamation points and question marks. *Mystery doesn't kill people when he knows its inconvenient. *When talking about Arthur, Mystery will pretend like he doesn't know him and avoid the conversation and change the subject. However, if one is to anger him enough, he would resort to murder. *Mystery randomly switches between 3rd and 1st person at random. Quotes Gallery Mystery Burns Mystery_headshot.jpg Tumblr_pjswd9Rzt31w38tumo1_1280.png Tumblr pbb72paLlV1w38tumo1 1280.png Tumblr_pdcxf3QNmj1w38tumo1_r1_1280.png Tumblr_phjiarwhEE1w38tumo2_r1_1280.png tumblr_inline_pa2itqfqee1udfwwo_1280.png Tumblr_inline_pejp17ku8v1udfwwo_1280.png Tumblr inline paxpv5hyKM1udfwwo 540.png fun_by_sleepykinq-dbjb0yl.jpg Tumblr pd07hsjKBR1w38tumo1 1280.png madness_by_sleepykinq-dbwpm1r.jpg troublemaker_by_sleepykinq-dbnxfpl.jpg tumblr_inline_p4xmhkImmI1udfwwo_1280.png tumblr_inline_p4og8rUzax1udfwwo_540.png|A concept design for Mystery tumblr_inline_p3aio0iBwb1udfwwo_500.jpg tumblr_inline_oyme2lFUWX1udfwwo_1280.png|Mystery as he appears in one of Doll Eye's unofficial comic pages. Noodles by sleepykinq-dbomuxi.png tumblr_inline_p7c7ssUITB1udfwwo_540.png tumblr_inline_p7cd6l4lc81udfwwo_540.png tumblr_p6u8p0TM7l1w38tumo1_1280.png tumblr_inline_p6s0sldXVO1udfwwo_540.png tumblr_oxmxnfwTqi1w38tumo1_1280.png a5ed72b32b7e7dc8533781d7df209b37.jpg tumblr_pafhd3JuZf1w38tumo1_r2_1280.png|Mystery viewed in different angles. Screenshot_2018-07-05-16-16-32_kindlephoto-42691513.png Screenshot_2018-07-05-16-16-36_kindlephoto-42764854.png Screenshot_2018-07-05-16-16-42_kindlephoto-42809333.png Alleyesonme.gif Mys.png Mys2.png Mys3.png Mys4.png ss3.png Tumblr_inline_pcwuy2USRW1udfwwo_1280.png Tumblr_pbxdvsWlmi1w38tumo1_1280.png Jeremy Burns Tumblr inline pbtiumzkKY1udfwwo 1280.png Mpainting.png Clstpba.png Tumblr_inline_pfciabya9C1udfwwo_540.png Clstpba-0.png|Jeremy in his room. Clstpba2.png Clstpba3.png MYUMZKQ_-_Imgur.gif|Jeremy in Sleepykinq's HIGHER meme. Tumblr_p76gegNTde1w38tumo4_400.png Tumblr pbxeyi5izS1w38tumo1 1280.png Tumblr_pha7kxk6ev1w38tumo1_1280.png Jeremem.png Kiddo mystery.png Tumblr inline oxt4unVpgD1udfwwo 540.png References Category:Character Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Content Category:Alive